Their Happy Beginning
by hanjo
Summary: Set after the Season 6 Finale. Emma finds out she's pregnant. The story through her pregnancy, giving birth, and raising their child in Storybrooke. This is the life that Killian and Emma have always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones kicked the mud from his shoes before opening the door to his and Emma's home. His feet were killing him today. With Emma not feeling well this morning Killian to run around town answering police calls by himself. At least David was there to keep him company for some of the time. Killian opened the door with a push of his hook.

"Swan," he calls into the empty house.

Killian looked around in confusion. She should have been home by now after going to see the doctor.

"Love? Are you home," he called again.

He moved deeper into the house in search for his wife. As he walked he twiddled the silver wedding ring on his finger. After their wedding Killian noticed that he started playing with his wedding ring when he was nervous or upset. Touching the ring made him feel safe and reminded him of all he had to live for. Feeling close to Emma calmed him. He walked into the kitchen, seeing a note that was floating in the air near their kitchen island. He tentatively walked up to it. The letter was about as high as Killian's chest as it spinned softly in the air. His name shone on the front in dark cursive letters. Emma was always able to do impressive things with her magic. Killian reached his hand out and took the letter in his hand. He opened it and smiled at Emma's writing.

 _My Husband,_

 _When you were a pirate you would start every new adventure setting sail on the Jolly Roger. Go there now, for a new adventure awaits you._

 _I love you._

 _Emma_

Killian scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, having no idea what Emma was up to. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Killian headed to his ship.

Killian heard the defining creek of the deck as he stepped on the ship. The sea was silent with the occasional rushing of the waves, rocking the ship back and forth. He entered his quarters to see package on the middle of his desk. Killin went straight to it, taking it in his hands. It was wrapped in light brown paper with a red bow on top. He opened it quickly and took out a small piece of clothing. It was a white onesie with a black ship embroidered on it. Under the ship it said, "Daddy's Little Pirate" in thick black letters. Killian's eyes widened as he felt his heart constrict. He held up the onesie in front of him, feeling the soft fabric to his fingers.

"Congratulations," he heard from behind him.

Killian whipped around to find Emma standing there with her hands behind her back and a wide smile on her face. She was wearing her usual red leather jacket with a grey shirt, black pants, and knee high boots. Her hair was long and curlier than it usually was. Dropping the clothing on his desk, Killian ran towards Emma.

"Is it true Emma? Are you…" he trailed off.

Emma gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"We're pregnant," she confirmed as tears brimmed in her eyes. Killian let out a joyous laugh as he felt his own set of tears come to his eyes. His heart felt completely whole. He wrapped his arms around his wife, spinning her in the air as she laughed with him.

"We're having a baby," he exclaimed as the tears broke free and ran down his cheeks. Emma nodded happily. Killian grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. He dipped her as Emma ran her fingers through his hair. He set her back up and let her go still beaming completely.

"I can't believe it," he said.

"I know," she responded as she gave him a small plastic stick.

"Look," she said as she handed it to him.

Killian held the object in his hands. He gave Emma a confused look as he turned it over in his hands.

"What is it," he asked.

Emma laughed and she took the object from his hands.

"I keep forgetting that you're centuries old," she laughed. Killian scoffed and shook his head, still unable to stop smiling.

"It's a pregnancy test," Emma explained. "You take it and it tells you if you're pregnant or not." She pointed to the small screen on the end. "The two lines here say that I'm going to have a baby."

Killian took the test from her and held it closer to his face, looking at the two pink lines.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he exclaimed.

"Doctor Whale also confirmed it this morning," Emma laughed.

Killian looked up and grinned at her.

"We're going to be a family," he whispered.

Emma nodded in response, a tear running down her cheek.

"We are," she said in disbelief.

"I love you so much," Killian said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I love you too," Emma said as she put her arms around him in return.

That night Killian laid in their bed staring up at the ceiling. His mind continued to race while Emma slept soundly beside him. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Killian," he heard Emma mumble.

Killian turned his head to see Emma facing him as her eyes opened.

"Go back to sleep, Emma." He brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "You need to rest."

Emma shook her head as she sat up.

"What's wrong Killian?"

Killian sat up as well, pulling her closer to him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"You're my husband. I know when something is bothering you," she retorted.

Killian put his head in his hands.

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" His voice was small, childlike. He immediately felt Emma's arms wrap around him.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be an amazing father."

Killian lifted his head to look at his wife. She was giving him a soft smile, her eyes flooded in understanding and love.

"But I've never done anything like this before, Swan. I have never had so much responsibility." He paused, unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"I'm scared too," Emma said.

Killian looked at her with wide eyes.

"You are? But you are already an amazing mother," he told her.

"When Henry found he was already grown," she began. "I didn't do anything. I didn't raise him."

"That's not true. You had such a big influence on him," Killian gently interrupted. Emma met his smile.

"But I never changed his diaper or taught him how walk or talk. This is new for me too, Killian. I don't know how to do this either. But we'll figure it out together, as a team." Emma leaned forward and kissed the tip of Killian's nose. "And I can't think of anyone else I would rather do this with."

Killian turned towards her, placing his hands on the side of her face.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you," he asked in a gentle voice, his eyes yet again filling with tears of love.

Emma nodded and leaned in to meet his kiss.

"This is a new adventure. We can do this," Emma told him.

Killian nodded in agreement.

"Indeed we can, Mrs. Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Killian decided to tell Emma's parents the good news over dinner the next night. Killian made salmon while Emma attempted to make green beans and mashed potatoes. When Emma saw that the green beans were slightly burnt she burst into tears. Killian kissed away the tears that rolled down Emma's cheeks as she called herself a failure.

"I don't even know why I'm crying right now," Emma sobbed. "It's so stupid."

Killian wrapped his arms around her, smiling to himself.

"You're pregnant, Emma. You are going to be a little emotional for a while," he laughed.

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"This is going to be rough isn't it?"

Killian gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead.  
"I think you can handle it," he said.  
Emma finally smiled and leaned in to meet Killian's kiss.  
Emma had just finished setting the table when she heard her front door open.  
"Hello! We're here," she heard her mother call.  
Emma rushed to the entryway where her family was standing. Snow was wearing a light blue button-up dress that was fastened up her neck. Her hair had gotten a bit longer and was pushed back with ribbon. David was in his usual jeans with a green button down shirt. He was holding Neal in his arms.  
Neal had grown so much over the last few years. He had his father's blonde hair and his mother's piercing eyes. He was wearing blue overalls with a red shirt underneath and his favorite brown shoes that he wore everyday. When Neal saw Emma he squealed in David's arms.  
"Sissy!"  
David set him down and he toddled up to Emma. Emma immediately scooped him up and held him close, kissing the side of his head.  
"Hey little brother," she greeted him with a big smile. Emma set him on her hip and went closer to her parents.  
"Hey Mom," she said as she kissed Snow on the cheek.  
She felt her father kiss the side of her head and wrap his arm around her.  
"Hey Dad," she met her father's smile.  
"It's been to long since we've done this," Snow said as Emma led them into the dining room.  
"I know," Emma agreed. "We've been so busy the past few weeks."  
"Where's Killian," her father asked, looking around.  
"In the bathroom. He should be out in a second."  
"Emma." Snow exclaimed as she saw the table. "It looks so lovely in here! What's the special occasion?"  
Emma shrugged as she set Neal down.  
"I just thought it would be nice."  
Neal, being unhappy with the lack of attention, tugged on Emma's shirt.  
"Emma Emma! I caught a butterfly today!"  
Emma bent down on her knees to meet his eyes.  
"You did," she said excitedly.  
Neal nodded, puffing out his chest in pride.  
"I did. He's yellow! His name is Tod. Dad said I couldn't bring him but he's in my room!"  
"Well I can't wait to see him!"  
"Hello everyone," Killian said as he entered the room.  
"Hello Killian," Snow said as she kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"  
"Good," he answered with a nod as he gave David a short hug. "How are you all?"  
"Wonderful," David answered.  
"Hook," Neal yelled as he jumped into Killian's arms.  
"Hey little man," Killian said. He swung Neal in his arms causing him to giggle with glee. Emma watched and felt herself smile at the sight. She pushed down the tears that threatened to come up.  
"Well dinner's ready," Killian said as he put Neal down.  
"We made you your favorite, Neal. Chicken nuggets," Emma told him.  
David helped Neal in his chair and the rest of them sat down and started eating.  
They chatted about this and that. Snow talked about her kids. David explained to Killian, yet again, how parking tickets worked. They laughed together at David's stories.  
In the middle of the meal Emma started to feel a bit nauseous. She spent most of the time poking her food instead of eating it. She met Killian's concerned glance and shrugged.  
"The food is really good," Snow commented as she finished her last bite of fish.  
"It was mostly Killian," Emma said, giving him a smile.  
"Are you alright Emma," David asked. "You've hardly eaten anything."  
Emma and Killian looked at one another. Killian nodded and put his fork down, sitting up straighter in his chair. Emma looked up at her parents' concerned faces.  
"Everything is fine! More than fine."  
Emma reached under the table and took Killian's hand in hers.  
"We actually have some news." Emma paused, smiling at each member of her family. "Killian and I are going to have a baby."  
Surprised gasps filled the room. Snow immediately covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Really," she asked.  
Emma and Killian nodded at them happily.  
"You're going to be grandparents again," Killian said.  
"Oh Emma," Snow said as she rushed to the couple and wrapped her arms around them. "This is such wonderful news!"  
Emma felt her mother's tears of joy seep into her shirt.  
"Congratulations," David exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you both!"  
Killian stood and met his hug as Snow wrapped her arms tighter around her pregnant daughter. David moved to Emma and kissed her on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her. Emma looked up from her father's shoulder to see Snow and Killian in a warm embrace. She felt tears brim in her own eyes.  
"Did you hear that Neal," David said as he parted from Emma and turned to him. The four year old was still sitting at the table, looking up at all of them in confusion. He had clearly just joined in the conversation.  
"Your sister's going to have a baby," David said to him.  
Neal stood and went to Emma.  
"Really Emma? In your tummy?" He reached out and pressed a hand against Emma's stomach.  
Emma nodded, kneeling down and kissing him on the forehead.  
"Yay! A baby," Neal said. "That's so cool!"  
Everyone in the room laughed.  
"It is very cool, Neal," Killian said.  
The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, tears of joy, and a lot of pregnancy advice from Snow. Killian couldn't help but take a few moments to watch the family around him. They had all moved to the living room and started a fire. Neal was roasting marshmallows while Emma and her parents sat on the couch talking about the future to come. Sometimes Killian couldn't believe this was his life. After everything he had done he never imagined himself to be this happy. He was so grateful for this family accepting him as one of their own. He watched them all as they laughed together. He loved his family. Snow and David were always so kind to him, especially after the wedding. He never felt out of place. He watched Emma as she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him. Killian thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He smiled to himself, sending another prayer of thanks to Zeus for sending him where he belonged.  
~ ~ ~

Emma walked into the mayor's office to find Regina at her desk hunched over paperwork. She was in her usual black pantsuit with her hair perfect.

"I bring food," Emma said as she closed the door behind her.

"Emma!" Regina greeted her. She raised her eyebrow at her. "What food?"

Emma held up the small bag from Granny's in her hand.

"Apple danish, of course."

Regina pumped her fist in triumph.

"Excellent," she said as she took the bag.

Emma put Regina's coffee on her desk.

"And your usual," she said.

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile. She paused. "Are you here to bribe me about something?"

Emma laughed and sat in the chair across from Regina's, taking a sip from her own drink.

"No, just thought I'd say hi. How's it going?"

Regina gestured to the papers in front of her.

"Going as usual," she answered as she took the danish out of the bag. She took a large bite out of it and set it to the side.

"How are you?"

"Great," Emma answered. "Have you heard from Henry recently?"

Regina folded her hands on her desk and sighed.

"I talked to him on the shell phone last week. Other than that no."

Emma nodded, knowing that Regina missed Henry just as much as she did.

"Me too," Emma agreed. "He seems to be doing well."

"He does," Regina agreed. They spent a moment in silence.

"Do you think he's ever going to come back home," Regina asked what they were both thinking.

"I hope so. But honestly I don't think so," Emma answered, feeling her heart became heavier. Regina nodded, looking down at her hands.

"He's finding his story."

"It's going to be a good one," Emma smiled. "I just know it."

Regina nodded in agreement. Emma met her smiled and sat up straighter in her chair.

"I actually have something to tell you."

"Is it about Henry?" Worry suddenly washed over Regina's face.

"No," Emma said immediately. "No, it's not about Henry."

Emma suddenly felt nervous. She shifted in her seat feeling Regina's eyes on her.

"What is it Emma?"

"I'm pregnant. Killian and I are having a baby."

Emma looked up to see Regina's wide smile.

"Emma," Regina exclaimed as she stood up from her chair. "Congratulations!" She rushed up to Emma and wrapped her arms around her. Emma hugged her in return, smiling at her reaction.

"Thank you," she said in disbelief.

"I'm so happy for you," Regina said, pulling away. "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks." Emma grasped Regina's hands in hers. She didn't know why she was so nervous to tell Regina. Maybe it was because Emma was going to have something Regina never could. It broke Emma's heart to think that was true. But Regina looked at her with genuine happiness. Despite Henry being away Regina has been happy.

"You really deserve this, Emma. You and Hook."

Emma felt herself start to cry for the third time already that day.

"Thanks, Regina."

Regina squeezed Emma's hands and sat back at her desk, taking another bite of her danish. Emma put her hands on her stomach and smiled to herself. Emma heard a chuckle and looked up to see Regina laughing to herself.

"What is it," Emma laughed with a smile.

"I can't believe you're having Captain Guyliner's baby!"

"Oh shut up," Emma chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three weeks were agony for Emma Swan. It seemed that she was throwing up every single day. She couldn't eat any of her favorite foods anymore for the smells would cause her to get sick.

"Why is it called 'morning sickness'," Emma mumbled to herself as she climbed into her bed. "It's five in the afternoon and I am still puking my guts out." She groaned as she rolled on her back.

"Emma!" Killian's yell echoed through the house. "Emma!"

"I'm up here Killian," Emma called back as she sat up. She heard Killian's steps as he flew up the stairs and into their room.

"It's Henry," he panted.

Emma, forgetting her current nausea, jumped out of her bed and stumbled a bit. Killian rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her to hold her still.

"Did you get sick again, love?"

Emma nodded.

"That doesn't matter now. Is Henry alright," she asked, panicked.

"He's fine. Listen. He sent a message." Killian held up the bottle that he showed her many years ago. He opened the top and Henry's voice came from it.

"Help. I've been captured by Lady Tremaine. Send Emma, Regina, and Captain Hook."

"Henry," Emma whispered. She looked up at Killian. "Let's go." She headed to the door. Killian gently caught her arm.

"Emma, love, you should stay here," he said gently.

Emma shook her arm from him.

"What? No. I'm coming with you."

Killian took a step towards her.

"I've already called Regina. She's on her way here. She and I can handle this."

Emma shook her head.

"I'm coming with you. I have to help my son."

"Swan, listen to me." Killian placed his hands on Emma's shoulders. "This is too dangerous for the baby. You have been sick for weeks. You need to rest."

As Killian said this Emma felt her body slump in exhaustion.

"But he asked for me," she said with a tremor in her voice.

"I know, love. But Henry will understand."

Seeing the determination in her husband's eyes, Emma knew this was a losing battle. She sighed and gently nodded.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I will. Regina and I will take care of him."

Emma later watched as Killian and Regina ran through the portal.

"Tell Henry I love him," she called after them. As the portal shut Emma stood there, staring at the empty space for a moment. Something felt very wrong. Emma closed her eyes, putting a hand to her stomach. She spent the next few hours attempting to keep herself busy. She did the dishes and cleaned most of the house. She paced back and forth, the feeling that something was wrong grew stronger and stronger within her. Emma needed to see Henry. She wanted to tell him herself that she was pregnant. With a flick of her wrist Emma poofed herself to the magic bean farm on the edge of town. She looked around to find her father talking with a few of the dwarves.

"Dad," she called to him.

David turned and looked at Emma in shock before he rushed towards her.

"Why aren't you resting," he panted. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not you too," she grumbled. "I need a bean. I have to go see Henry."

David took a step towards her.

"Emma, you've been really sick. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I am. Dad, he's my son. I need to see my son."

David walked over to the plants and plucked a large, clear bean. He then reluctantly handed in to Emma.

"Be careful, Emma." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tell Henry that his family loves him."

Emma took her father's hand and squeezed it in hers.

"I will," she promised as she threw the bean and thought of her son. The portal opened and Emma strode through it with determination. She could already hear Henry's voice before she reached the other side.

~ One Adventure Later ~

Emma gripped Killian's hook tighter as she stepped back through the portal. The cold air of Storybrooke brushed against them as they walked up the porch steps. Killian heard Emma sniffle as he opened the door. He put his arm around her and guided her into the house.

"It'll be good," Emma said as she silently cried. "Regina and the other Hook being with Henry. He's going to be okay."

Killian tightened his grip on her.

"He will. He's a good kid." He guided her over to the couch and sat them down.

"He was so grown up, wasn't he? I couldn't believe it," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I just miss him so much."

"I know you do," Killian said as he put his head on top of hers. "I miss him too. But he has more to do."

Emma nodded. She put her head up and kissed Killian on the cheek.

"Are you alright? Meeting the alternate universe you must not have been easy."

Killian gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright. He has his own journey to finish as well. I hope he finds happiness."

"Who do you think the mother to his daughter is," Emma asked.

"Could be anyone," Killian answered. "After our stories split we both made very different choices. Henry and Regina will be good for him. He made a step in the right direction now, I think."

"He's going to be alright," Emma reassured him. "He's a good man." Emma pressed her forehead against Killian's. Killian closed his eyes and breathed in Emma's scent. It was hard to see what he could have become. Killian couldn't imagine a life without Emma.

"I miss Regina too already," Emma said, sighing.

Killian lifted his head.

"What," Emma asked.

"We're going to need a new mayor," Killian said, looking at Emma.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I guess we will." She looked at Killian. "My parents are getting their kingdom back."

"We will deal with that all tomorrow," Killian said. "For now, you need to get some sleep." Emma looked up at Killian's tired eyes.

"So do you," she said as she brushed her finger across his cheek.

"Me? I'm never tired," Killian said. With those words he jumped up from the couch and scooped up Emma in his arms. Emma shrieked with laughter and surprise.

"Killian," she giggled as he carried her up the stairs. "You know, soon you won't be able to lift me at all."

Killian scoffed.  
"Please! I will always be able to pick you up." He tossed Emma up in his arms and caught her. Emma let out a small scream as she clung harder to her husband.

"Come on my dear wife," Killian said as he entered their bedroom. "Let's get you to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

The town hall was completely full of people. It looked like the entire town was here. Laughter and chatter echoed off of the walls. David stood up to the podium as Snow walked up to his side. Emma and Killian sat behind them with Neal squirming in Emma's lap.

"Okay, everyone settle down," David said, lifting his hand.

The people of Storybrooke shushed one another as the room crawled to silence. Emma squeezed Neal in excitement.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today." David paused, looking around the room. "We have all been through a lot of confusion and uncertainty the past few days. On behalf of Snow and I we are both very grateful for the election of co-mayors. We are, of course, saddened by the loss of Regina but are also thrilled to lead this town and our people as we have always dreamed."

Everyone in the hall clapped and cheered for their King and Queen. Snow and David smiled at one another, taking each other's hands.

"Thank you everyone," Snow said with a wide smile.

"Now to address some of the other business," David said when the cheers calmed. "The magic bean farm is prospering well. Beans are available to purchase if anyone wishes to cross realms." David felt Snow squeeze his hand in support. He turned and smiled at her.

"Even though this town was created to be our prison we have made it our home. We have had a lot of fighting in the past. Thanks to the Savior, we now live in peace and have our happy endings."

Emma felt her cheeks warm at the mention of her title.

"Everyone is welcome to stay and continue living here. Anyone is also welcome to go out and explore the world if they wish. And we encourage you to come back and visit us here in Storybrooke. My wife and I will try our hardest to be the leaders you deserve. We love it here and we love all of you. Thank you."

There was a pause before the room erupted in cheers. Snow and David turned to Emma who beamed at her parents in pride.

Snow stepped up to the podium, clapping her hands together.

"And I would also like to make an very exciting announcement." Snow turned and beamed at Emma and Killian. Emma nodded at her with a smile. "There is another little royal on the way. Congratulations to my beautiful daughter and son-in-law on their baby!"

Before she finished her sentence everyone in the room cheered, leaping from their seats. A large crowd flocked to Emma and Killian. Archie was the first to reach them and wrapped Emma in a back-crushing hug.

"Congratulations Emma," he said.

"Thanks Archie," Emma laughed.

"Celebratory drinks at Granny's," Killian yelled into the room. Everyone erupted in cheers.

That afternoon was filled with laughter, drinks, food, and dancing at Granny's Diner.

Killian pulled Emma away from the crowd congratulating her and took her outside. He lead her to one of the outside tables. Emma sat down next to him, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Look familiar Swan," Killian asked, raising his eyebrow.

Emma nodded, smirking at him.

"It certainly does."

Killian leaned forward and took her hands in his. Emma looked at her wedding ring as it glistened in the setting sun.

"This is the spot where you kissed me after our time travel adventure." He squeezed Emma's hands. "I love this table because this is where our relationship officially began."

As she did once before, Emma leaned into Killian pressing her lips against his. Killian placed a hand on her cheek, slowly grazing her jaw with his thumb as their lips moved together. When they parted Killian took a piece of Emma's blonde hair in his fingers and added one last peck to her lips.

"That was the moment I realized I loved you," Emma confessed.

Killian backed away a bit and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Really," he asked tentatively.

Emma nodded, playing with the hair on the back of Killian's neck with her fingers.

"I looked at this man in front of me. This man that gave up his home, the only thing he had ever loved for me. This man who was beautiful and caring and brave and just, completely perfect. I realized that I loved him. So." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I kissed him because I couldn't convey how strongly I was feeling in that moment with words. I knew that I had always loved him, even from the moment I handcuffed him on a beanstalk because I was afraid of my feelings," Emma laughed. She looked up at Killian to see tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's always been you," she whispered.

Killian lunged towards her as a tear escaped down his cheek. He pulled her into his lap as he captured her lips. Emma wrapped her arms completely around them. Neither of them knew how long they were there. Time was irrelevant. Everything around them disappeared. All they knew was each other.

~ Two Months Later ~

Emma kicked her feet as they hung off of the Doctor's chair. Killian's hand was starting to feel sweaty in hers.

"Are you sure you have no preference," Killian asked her.

"I really don't," Emma said as she squeezed his hand.

"Me either," he agreed.

The couple heard the creak of the door as it opened and Doctor Whale stepped through. His hair was a fiery red and stuck up in every possible direction.

"Looking good mate," Killian laughed with fake enthusiasm.

Doctor Whale rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to Emma.

"Please. I can't stand to hear another comment from anyone today." He threw his hands up in the air. "Can't a man try something new once and awhile."

"I like it," Emma said, trying to suppress her giggles. "You look like a bonfire."

Killian snorted with laughter.

"Hardy har har," Dr. Whale said as he turned on the ultrasound machine. "Let's just get down to business shall we?"

With careful movements, Dr. Whale put the gel on Emma's exposed stomach and pressed the probe to it. As Dr. Whale moved the probe the screen shone dark grey matter until a small shape could be seen clearly.

"There's your baby," Whale said as he inspected the image.

"Wow," Killian breathed, squeezing Emma's hand.

"There's the head," Dr. Whale said as he gestured towards the screen.

Emma and Killian both leaned closer to see the infant form shape in front of them. Dr. Whale moved the probe slightly.

"Congratulations," he said. "You are having a girl."

Killian and Emma looked at one another.

"A girl," Emma repeated.

"We're having a baby girl," Killian said with a smile. He wiped the tear from his cheek with his hook.

Emma and Killian beamed at one another before meeting in the middle for a soft kiss.

"A girl, Killian." Emma whispered. "This is amazing."

"Look at her," Killian said as he tried to look closer at the screen.

"Well Emma," Doctor Whale continued. "Four months along and everything looks great. I'll print a few copies of this for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Wale." Emma said.

"How have you been feeling," he asked as he turned off the machine.

"Better," she answered. "No more morning sickness."

"Wonderful." Dr. Whale stood and moved to the door. He reached to the counter and handed Emma some wipes

"I'll give you some time to clean yourself off and I'll grab the pictures for you."

"Thank you, Dr." Killian said as Dr. Whale left the room.

When the door closed Killian and Emma wrapped their arms around one another.

"I love you," Killian whispered to her.

"I love you too," Emma whispered back with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

~ 4 months later ~

Emma put her head on her round stomach and felt the swell of her ankles as she walked. Her mother's arm was linked though hers. Emma met Snow's smile.

"How are you feeling," Snow asked her.

"Great," Emma answered. "I'm actually calm. For once."

Snow turned her head and looked at her daughter skeptically.

"Really?"

Emma gave her a side smile as she shook her head.

"Okay so I'm not super calm. But I'm really fine. I'm excited, you know?"

Snow nodded.

"One more month, Emma. You've been doing so well. You and Killian. You both are going to be wonderful parents."

"Thanks mom," Emma said as she nudged her arm.

They reached Emma and Killian's house. The sun was just beginning to set causing a soft glow of orange to cover the house. The frost that covered Storybrooke glistened in the sunlight. Snow took her daughter's hand and aided her as they walked up the steps to the house. When they got inside Snow started to make hot chocolate and Emma sat on the couch in the sitting room like they've done so many times before. Snow always made hot chocolate with cinnamon after their shopping trips. It was their tradition.

"I think I bought too many clothes for the baby," Emma called to her mother as she felt herself sink into the couch, setting her shopping bag beside her.

"Nonsense," Snow said as she entered the room with two mugs in hand. "You can never have enough baby clothes. You'll see." Snow put the mugs on the coffee table and sat next to her daughter, her large bag still hanging off of her arm.

"I have something to give you," Snow said with a wide smile.

Emma sat up a bit as she watched her mother open the bag she was holding and pulled out a blanket. It was almost identical to the one Emma had when she was first born. The thick yarn was a soft blue color with silver ribbon weaved throughout it.

"I couldn't wait any longer to give it to you. I just finished making it. When you and Killian pick a name I can put it on it."

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears of joy as she took the blanket from her mother. She held it up in front of her.

"Mom," she breathed. "It's so beautiful. Thank you."

She wrapped Snow in a one arm hug. She felt her mom smile into her shoulder.

"I was happy to do it," she said with a quivering voice. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her mom.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too," Snow said with a smile.

Emma held the blanket close to her chest, basking in the softness of it. She turned her head to the side and looked at Snow.

"Um Mom." She paused. "You made this by yourself right? It's just if squirrels or birds or whatever helped you make this I'm not sure if the baby should be exposed to their germs." Mother and daughter looked at one another and immediately burst out into laughter.

"Of course not Emma," Snow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Birds can't knit. Sure, they are great cleaners but they have zero skills in knitting."

Emma chuckled and smiled at Snow.

"Right. Of course."

After the coco was drunk and the women were talked out Emma fell asleep soundly on the couch just a few minutes after her mother left. Her baby's blanket was nestled in her arms. Killian walked through the door slowly. He was immediately hit with the warmth of the house and the smell of chocolate.

"Swan? I'm home," he said as he walked further into the house. He turned the corner to find his wife asleep on the couch, snoring softly. Killian immediately smiled to himself as he walked up to her. He sat on the couch, leaning forward to play with a strand of her curling blond hair. Emma's eyes suddenly flew open.

"Killian," she gasped as she struggled to sit up.

"Hey, I'm here," Killian said as he helped his wife.

"Killian! Feel. She's kicking." Emma took Killian's hand from her side and placed it on her stomach. He immediately felt a tiny foot press against his palm.

"Well would you look at that," he whispered as he moved his hand in slow circles in search for another kick. His fingers were met with another gentle push. Killian felt his smile widen.

"Hey there little girl," he whispered.

Emma put her hand over Killians and pressed her forehead against his. Emma couldn't believe how perfect this moment was.

"I think she heard you come in," Emma told him.

"You think so," Killian asked with a childlike enthusiasm.

Emma nodded, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"She heard her father."

The couple smiled at one another, gazing into eachothers eyes like a couple of lovestruck teenagers.

"Oh! Look what my mom gave me," Emma said as she picked up the blanket that fell on the floor. She handed it to Killian.

"It looks just like your baby blanket," he observed.

Emma nodded.

"That was very kind of her." He smiled. "Our daughter is going to love it."

"She definitely will," Emma said. She squeezed Killian's shoulders. "How was your day today?"

"Fine," he answered. "How was yours?"

"Good," Emma shrugged. "I miss working with you. Did we have to cut down my hours that much?"

Killian chuckled.

"You can do whatever you want. I miss working with you too," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "I'm exhausted." Killian hung his head, closing his eyes.

Emma leaned in and slowly kissed his warming neck. Killian hummed in appreciation.

"How does a movie sound? We can see what's on Netflix?"

"Sounds heavenly," he answered. "I'm going to change really quick."

Giving Emma a quick kiss, Killian stood. He picked the blanket off of his lap and held it in his hand.

"I'll put this in the baby's room."

He looked up to meet Emma's smile.

"What," he asked, smiling in return.

"The baby's room," Emma repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Killian met her smile.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

David Charming sat at his desk in the sheriff's station with his hand under his chin as he gazed out the window. As he heard the ticking of the clock he felt boredom overcome him. He had half of an hour before he had to pick up Neil from daycare.

"David?"

David heard Killian's nervous voice and immediately turned his head to the door where Killian was standing with hunched shoulders.

"Hey Hook, what's going on?"

He could feel Killian's nervous energy emanate off of him as he walked and sat in the chair across from him. David watched as Killian nervously played with his wedding ring.

"Can I ask you something? Something a little personal," he asked in a quieter tone.

David was intrigued and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Of course," he answered in his understanding prince voice.

"Were you nervous about being a good father?"

David smiled slightly as he looked into Killian's eyes, understanding completely how he felt. David had gone through the doubts and fears of fatherhood so many times. It haunted him for so long if he was ever going to be a good father. David leaned forward and put his clasped hands on his desk.

"Did I ever tell you about the day the Evil Queen cast her curse?"

Killian scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, taken aback a bit in surprise.

"I've heard it mentioned several times but, no. I don't know what happened exactly."

David nodded.

"Japedo told us that the magical wardrobe he made could only fit one," he began.

"But he lied," Killian interrupted. "And he sent his son with Emma instead."

"Exactly," he nodded. "We were planning on sending Snow through the portal before the curse was cast. It killed me at the thought of being away from my wife and child, but it's what was necessary. When the day came Snow went into labor."

Killian watched David with full attention, leaning a bit closer with every word.

"The birth was...indescribable. Despite everything that was going on I couldn't help but be so overjoyed at the birth of our daughter."

The men were completely oblivious as Emma started to walk into the room. She heard her father's voice and paused in the doorway, leaning away from sight and listened to his words.

"When Snow and I were holding Emma in our arms for the first time we were so incredibly happy. My heart felt full for the first time since our wedding. Then it hit us. The wardrobe only took one. Everything happened so fast after that. We knew that above everything else Emma needed to be protected. So I took Emma, wrapped in her blanket, and ran to the wardrobe before the curse reached us." He paused, lost in the memories.

"I was scared to be a father. Terrified. Not just because of the Queen's curse, but because I wasn't sure I could live up to the challenge. But the moment I saw my baby girl look up at me for the first time with her big beautiful eyes instinct kicked in. She needed to be protected. I remember how tiny she was. I had her in one arm with my sword in my other hand, fighting off Regina's men." He cleared his throat. "It was the hardest thing Snow and I have ever had to do, sending her away. Snow still doesn't know this, but when she thought I had left the room with Emma I heard her crying. It wasn't just crying. She was screaming in pure agony over losing our baby. Even now I can still hear it."

Emma suddenly became aware of the hot tears dripping off of her chin. She closed her eyes and shook her head as the moment impossibly played before her like a movie. She never knew the details of the day her parents gave her up. She could never bring herself to read that part in Henry's book.

"Putting Emma in that wardrobe while hearing my wife's cries in the back of my mind was the most painful moment of my life. Yet, I knew it was right. I knew Emma would find us and break that curse." David wiped a tear from his cheek. It took everything Killian had not to cry himself.

"The reason I am telling you this, Killian, is because I never had the chance to be a father to Emma. I spent all of that time during Snow's pregnancy being afraid of what kind of father I was going to be and then I never got the chance to find out. So when Snow told me we were pregnant with Neil my fears increased tenfold. I knew nothing of being a father. Then, I remembered that moment of putting Emma in the wardrobe. I love Emma with everything that I am and want to protect to her at all costs. That's all I needed. I knew I would feel the same about this new baby. It's fatherly instinct. You have it to and you will feel it. I'm sure of it."

Killian sat, his heart pounding in his chest, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you David," he finally said. "If I am half of the father you are then I know I'm going to be pretty good."

The two men smiled at one another.

"You really are a wonderful father, to both Neil and Emma."

"Thank you. And don't worry. You are going wonderful too."

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and walked into the room at that moment.

"What are you guys talking about," she asked with fake innocence.

They both shrugged and smiled at one another.

"Not much," David answered as he stood to greet her. He kissed Emma on the cheek. Before he pulled away Emma wrapped him into a tight hug. She felt David's body shake as he chuckled.

"How much did you hear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said with a smile. She closed her eyes and basket in the feeling of being in her father's arms. They pulled away slowly, giving each other one last smile.

"Hello husband," Emma greeted as she sat at the edge of the chair that Killian was currently in. Killian wrapped one arm around her.

"Hello wife," he said with a smile.

"How are you feeling Emma," David asked, gesturing towards her stomach. "Your due date is coming up isn't it?"

Emma nodded, meeting Killian's smile.

"It is. I'm still a little nervous."

"That's totally normal," David responded. "Have you been using those sleep tips Snow gave you?"

Emma nodded.

"Yea, they actually help a lot. The tea she gave me is great."

"Yea, even I drink it to help me sleep," Killian interjected. "Even though I am more of a rum man myself."

"Really? I had no idea," David smirked.

Killian stuck his tongue out at him as the three of them laughed. David leaned his hands on the top of his chair.

"Have you heard from Henry recently? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Emma sighed and nodded.

"It's been two weeks. I haven't heard a word from him or Regina."

"I'm sure they're fine," Killian reassured. "Probably just caught up in some grand adventure."

"I hope so," she huffed. "I just have a feeling that something's wrong."

"They make a good team," David said. "There probably isn't much they can't get through."

Emma closed her eyes and shoved down the worry that rose in her throat like bile. She pushed the thoughts of Henry and Regina being hurt away.

"I think I'm just anxious," she said, shifting in Killian's arm.

"You do have a lot going on," David added. He quickly looked up at the clock. "Oh, I've got to go pick up Neil. I promised him I'd come with some new bubble wands."

"He does love those things," Emma said with a smile.

"Cara," Kilian said as he put the dripping wet plate on the dish rack. He was standing at the sick, washing dish after dish, and swaying back and forth.

"No," Emma said as she took a wet mug and dried it with a towel.

"Caleigh," Killian suggested, continuing with his work.

"Maybe," Emma said as she put the mug in the cupboard. "Sophia."

"I kind of like that one," Killian said with a nod.

Emma pressed her hands to her lower back as she stretched.

"I really wish you hadn't broken our dishwasher," she grumbled.

Killian grunted and put his hand through his hair.  
"I told you, Emma. That thing is evil. It's unnatural."

"But did you have to kick it," she asked with her hand on her hip and a smirk.

"It was baiting me," he said, throwing his hand and hook up into the air. Emma giggled and leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Emma placed her hand on Killian's bicep and gently squeezed it before leaving the room. As Emma got to the doorway a pain shot through her like a gunshot. She felt her stomach muscles tighten painfully. Letting out a small cry, Emma sunk to the floor, placing her hands on her stomach as if the gesture would take the pain away.

"Emma," she heard Killian call as he immediately rushed to her side. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Emma gritted through her teeth.

"You can't be having the baby yet," Killian said in a panic. "You aren't due for another two weeks."

Emma let out another cry as she felt her body sink lower to the floor. She felt Killian's strong arms surround her like a blanket.

"Just breath, okay? I'm going to get you to the hospital."

Killian helped Emma stand and slowly walk her to the car, grabbing the keys out of the bowl near the door as they left the house.

"Hopefully all of those driving lessons you gave me will pay off."

"We'll see," Emma said through a smile, attempting to hide the pain.

"It's going to be okay Emma," Killian said as he kissed her temple before starting the car. "Just hang in there."

Emma sat in the hospital bed feeling the pounding in her chest get louder and louder in her ears. It was at least 30 minutes of taking tests and going through examinations by everyone in the bloody hospital. She could tell Killian was fed up too as he paced back and forth in the room. It seemed like an eternity before the couple saw Dr. Whale enter with a clipboard in hand.

"Is the baby okay," Killian and Emma immediately asked simultaneously.

Dr. Whale nodded.

"Yes, don't worry. You have had some signs of premature labor. As long as we take the next steps carefully everything should be fine. This is very common."

Killian finally felt himself breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, almost forgetting to listen to whatever else Dr. Whale was saying. He was just so relieved.

"I'm going to put you on bedrest, Emma. Just for a little while. If you have any more bleeding I want you to call me immediately."

Emma nodded attempting to pay attention as much as she could.

"Okay, thank you Dr."

After Dr. Whale had finished his instructions and left the room Killian was instantly at Emma's side, clasping her hands.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

Emma nodded, meeting him in a sweet, simple kiss.

"I know," she whispered back.

"I'm going to call your parents and tell them that everything is okay." Killian stood and left the room, pulling his phone out from his pocket. Emma counted her breaths as she sat there. She put her hands on her stomach, feeling around for any movement.

"You're just too eager to come out aren't you," she whispered. She felt a small push on her hand in response.

"I know," she said. "You're father and I can't wait to meet you either."


	7. Chapter 7

"Read it again sissy," Neal commanded, bouncing on the bed. Emma laughed as she pulled her little brother closer to her.

"Again! Neal, I've already read it twice."

"But I like it," Neal pouted. He took the picture book from Emma and started flipping through it.

"Why don't you read it to me this time," Emma said, putting her arm around Neal.

Being on bedrest wasn't as bad as Emma thought it would be. She did get bored at times but she did had a lot of visitors. Killian had been waiting on her hand and foot. They mostly hung out in bed together, watching movies, reading, and snuggling.

Neal squinted his eyes as he looked at the first page.

"The….sun...did...not….uummm"

"Shine," Emma finished for him with a smile.

"Hello," Snow said as she and David entered the bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Neal squealed as he threw aside his book and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hey sweety! Be careful around sissy and the bouncing," Snow said as she scooped up her son in her arms.

"He's alright," Emma said with a smile, adjusting the pillow behind her back.

"I can do that," David said as he moved towards Emma and fluffed the pillow, moving it higher on her back.

"Thanks dad."

David placed his hand on Emma's stomach.

"Tomorrow's the day," he smiled.

"Tomorrow is officially my due date," Emma beamed up at their parents. "I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore."

"I can imagine," Snow said, sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Wasn't Killian with you," Emma asked.

"Was was. He's getting some stuff from the car," David answered.

As if on cue, Killian walked through the door, putting his bags down as he approached Emma's side.

"Hey there love," he greeted, giving her a small kiss.

Emma scooted over, giving Killian more room as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hook," Neal exclaimed, leaping from his mother's arms and running to him. Hook scooped him up and put Neil in his lap. He pushed his hair back with his hook.

"How are you doing Neal?"

"Great! Emma read me a story."

"That sounds like fun," he smiled at his wife.

"We better get going," David said as he put his arm around Snow, kissing her temple.

"Alright." Snow smiled at Neal in Killian's lap as they talked with one another. "Time to go home, baby."

"Okay," Neal answered reluctantly as he slid out of Killian's lap and took his mother's hand.

"Bye bye," he said as Snow walked them out the door.

"We'll talk to you guys later," Snow said as she David and Neal left the room. Killian's arm tightened around Emma.

"How are you feeling, Swan?"

"I want to get out of this bed," she pouted. Killian kissed her head in understanding.

"I know but you know what the doctor said." He smiled down at his wife. "Soon. She'll be here soon, love."

"Soon," Emma sighed.

That night Killian Jones anxiously fell asleep. He could feel Emma next to him, tossing and turning due to being uncomfortable. She would never complain to him but Killian knew that she was. Killian was trying to come with something, anything that could help sooth her but before he knew it his mind began to wander as he drifted off into sleep.

He dreamed he was back at Neverland, which he often did. He was racing away from Pan's shadow. The Jolly Roger was tipping causing the waves to splash over Hook as he yelled at his men to move faster.

"Killian." The boat jerked again, almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Killian," Emma whispered as she shook him again. Killian immediately aroused from his sleep at the sound of Emma's voice.

"What is it," he asked as he shifted, still half asleep.

"Killian! My water just broke."

Killian quickly sat up as he processed Emma's words. He put his hand down next to him on the bed, immediately feelings the dampness of the sheets.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled as he turned towards Emma.

"Are you okay? Are you…"

"I'm fine, Killian. We need to get to the hospital. Now." Emma swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"Right." Killian said as he leap out of bed. He paced around the room a bit, not entirely sure of what he was doing. He grabbed Emma's shoes which were sitting by the closet door and knelt before her, putting them on her feet.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper. He helped her stand.

"Right." He looked at Emma. Her hair was in a frizzy halo around her head. She looked panicked, nervous. But at this moment, Killian couldn't help notice that she was absolutely beautiful.

"Is this really happening," he breathed. Emma looked up at him and met his eyes. They sparkled as she clung his hand in hers.

"Our baby's coming," she smiled. Killian leaned forward to kiss her quickly before rushing to his side of the bed, grabbing his phone and hook from the bedside table.

"Let's go," he said, ushering Emma out the door.

"Killian," Emma said with a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"Shoes."

Killian looked at his bare feet in surprise.

"Right," he said with a nodd and rushed off to grab his shoes.

The ride to the hospital was easy, despite Killian swerving several times due to him being out of practice. Emma was checked in quickly and was waiting in a hospital bed for the Doctor. Next to her Killian flipped his phone shut and continued pacing.

"Okay, your parents are on the way over. They have to wait for Granny to get there to watch Neal."

"Great," Emma said through gritted teeth as she felt a sharp pain start to emerge in her stomach. "Contraction," she winced as she breathed in deep. Killian rushed to her side, taking her hand in support and rubbing her back just as Snow had taught him to help her through the pain.

"Keep breathing. You are doing great, love."

"When is the doctor getting here with the epidural," Emma cried as she sat back in her bed. "How far apart are contractions?"

"About three minutes," Killian answered, looking at Emma's vitals.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Your platelet levels are too low. I can't allow you to have an epidural," Doctor Whale said as he entered the room. Emma grunted as she put her head in her hands.

"No," she grumbled.

"Are you sure? She's in a lot of pain," Killian asked, walking towards him.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry, Emma. You're going to have to do a natural birth."

"You have got to be kidding me," Emma mumbled.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to see how far along you are," Dr. Whale said as he reluctantly walked out of the room

Emma continued to contract painfully for what felt like forever to her. At every contraction Killian was there to hold her hand. Thirty minutes went by. Emma's forehead was dripping in sweat. She became more tired with every pain until there were tears dripping down her face. Killian kissed her cheek, capturing a fallen tear with his lips.

"It's going to be alright, Emma. Keep it up," he whispered to her as he sat behind her on the bed, holding her.

"Okay, Emma. It's time to take you to the delivery room," one of the nurses said. Emma's head jerked up as Killian stood.

"But my mom isn't here yet," she said.

As if on cue, Snow ran into the room, her coat hanging off of one arm.

"I'm here. I'm here," she gapsed.

"Mommy," Emma cried in a childlike voice at the sight of her mother.

"Emma," Snow gasped as she almost ran to her daughter. She wrapped Emma in her arms, kissing her head.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I'm here," she whispered to her.

"It hurts mom," Emma almost cried.

"I know," Snow said, kissing her head again. "I know."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand which was still in his.

"It's time to go to the delivery room," the nurse said again. She handed Killian and Snow gowns and gloves. "We are going to wheel her down there are get her prepped. You guys put these on and meet us over there."

Several nurses came in, unplugging Emma and getting the bed ready for transport. Killian kissed Emma's hand before letting her go reluctantly to put on the gown.

"Hurry," Emma said as they wheeled her out of the room.

Killian's mind was in a blur as he put the gown in and rushed down the hall with Snow. Snow took his hand and squeezed it in hers. They smiled at one another as they went down the hall. As they entered the room he watched Emma. Snow was at her side immediately, pulling her hair back and putting it in a hair tie. Emma was breathing deeply, her eyes shut tight. She was perfect. Utterly perfect. He walked over to her other side, taking her hand in his.

"You can do this Emma," he told her. Emma opened her eyes and looked at Killian. She gave him a small smile and leaned in to peck his lips.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," he answered.

When everyone was situated Dr. Whale instructed Emma to push. Emma let out a cry as she pushed for the first time. With Killian on one side of her and Snow on the other each holding on of her hands, Emma felt completely surrounded by love and support. The pushs became further and further together in time. Emma let out a scream as Dr. Whale instructed her to keep pushing. The lights in the hospital flickered as Emma screamed. The hospital room shook.

"Easy Emma, you'll knock this whole building down," Dr. Whale said as he looked around the room at the flickering lights.

"I can't help it," Emma yelled as she let out another scream.

"Almost here, love," Killian encouraged.

"One last push, Emma. Come on."

Emma screamed again as the tears of pain dripped down her face. A baby's cry filled the room.

"Here she is," Dr. Whale said as he held the baby up for Killian and Emma to see.

"She's perfect," Killian said as tears dripped down his own cheeks. Emma and Killian let out joyous laughs as they looked at their daughter for the first time. Killian kissed the side of Emma's head.

"You're amazing, Emma."

The nurses cleaned the baby quickly and wrapped her in the blanket Snow had made, handing her to Emma. Emma took her daughter in her arms.

"She's so tiny," Snow said as she looked upon her. "Tiny and beautiful."

Emma watched as the baby's cries slowed. She opened her big eyes, connecting them with Emma's. Emma let out a cry of joy as she saw two, large yet familiar eyes stare up at her.

"She has your eyes, Killian." Emma looked over at her husband who was gazing at their daughter with tears streaming down his face. He looked at his daughter, leaning forward to kiss the top of her tiny, pink head. She had some fuzz on the top of her head that was so soft at the touch of his lips.

"Have you two picked a name," Snow asked.

Killian and Emma met eyes. They smiled at one another and met for a tender kiss, lingering as they parted. Killian kissed Emma's forehead as she spoke.

"Hope," Emma said, turning to Snow. "Her name is Hope."


	8. Chapter 8

Snow quickly went to get David from the waiting room after the placenta was delivered and everything with the baby was settled. Hope was nestled in dreamless sleep.

"She's so beautiful. She looked just like you, Emma." David said as he peered at Hope over Snow's shoulder. Emma shifted Hope handing her to Killian.

"Do you want a turn Daddy," she asked with a smile.

Killian looked at Emma for a moment in shock, almost scared he was going to break her.

"Okay," he whispered as he took Hope from Emma's arms. Hope sturred for a moment before relaxing in his arms.

"Hello Hope," Killian whispered to her. "I'm your dad." He felt the tears brim in his eyes again as he looked at her, never in his life seeing anything so tiny and perfect.

"What time is it," he heard Emma ask her parents.

"Almost 6am," David laughed. "You all must be exhausted."

"I'm pretty beat," Emma said as she laid further back on the bed.

Snow and David only stayed a short while before leaving the couple to have some time to themselves. Snow and David each gave Emma a long hug and a kiss before they left.

"Congratulations," Snow whispered to Killian as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Killian said with a smile. He and Emma both waved at the couple as they left. Killian continued to hold Hope as Emma drifted off into some much needed sleep. Remembering something Killian had read in one of the many baby books that he had, he set Hope down in the crib that the hospital supplied before slipping off his t-shirt. He picked up Hope again and sat in the nearby chair, holding her to his chest. He watched as Hope squirmed before opening her little mouth and breathing deeply as she slept. He felt her incredibly soft skin with his fingers. He didn't know how long he sat there gazing at her before he too, fell asleep.

Emma awoke to a beautiful sight. Killian was in the chair next to her bed, shirtless, and holding their baby to his chest. As she sat up she noticed Killian's head perk up at the movement.

"Skin-to-skin contact?" she asked.

Killian nodded as he put Hope higher up on his chest.

"Just thought I'd try it out," he said with a smile.

The hours passed quickly as Emma fed Hope several times and her and Killian took turns sleeping and watching the baby. Whale had just visited them again to see how they were doing when Snow and David returned with Neal. Snow walked in with a bag of clothes for Killian and Emma to change into as well as some food from Granny's. The couple beamed at them as they entered.

"How's it going," David asked as he put the food down at a nearby table.

"Great," Emma answered. She was still tired but a bit more rested than before. She had Hope in her arms as she lay on the bed. Killian took the bag from Snow and a whisper of thanks.

"Do you want to see the baby, Neal?" Killian asked him.

Neal nodded shyly as David picked him up. He walked him over to the bed and let him sit next to Emma.

"I have a present for the baby," Neal said as he showed Emma and Killian the small teddy bear he had in his arms.

"Neal, that's so nice of you. The baby is going to love it," Emma said with a smile as she wrapped her other arm around her little brother.

"Neal, this is Hope."

Neal leaned over and peered at the baby in Emma's arms. He scrunched his nose.

"She's very pink," he said.

Everyone in the room laughed. Neal leaned forward and kissed Hope on the head. Emma had to stop herself from crying at the sight.

"But I love her," Neal said.

Emma felt a tear escape her and she kissed her little brother's head.

"And she loves you, Neal. Very much." Emma heard the click of a camera as she looked up to see David holding up one at them.

"Dad," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's just take a few," David said, smiling over at his wife.

They spent the next several minutes taking pictures with the baby. The last one they took, Killian sat next to Emma on the bed with his arm around her as she held Hope. Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder and Killian laid his own head on top of hers. They looked up at the camera and smiled. As soon as David took the picture his cell phone started to ring.

"Oh, sorry. One minute," he said as he left the room.

"I think that's enough pictures," Emma said as she adjusted Hope in her arms. David walked back into the room with a wide smile on his face. Emma looked over at Snow and Neal to see similar smiles on their faces.

"What's going on," Emma asked, looking over at an oblivious Killian.

"Someone's here to say hello," David said as he waved behind him.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows together only for a moment until she saw Henry walk through the door. He was wearing a brown leather outfit tied at the waist with a belt. It looked like an outfit that David wore when he was in the Enchanted forest.

"Henry," Emma exclaimed, reaching out to him. Henry wrapped his arms around his mother.

Regina walked in behind him with a smile on her face. Her hair was curled up into a twist. She wore a stunning royal purple riding outfit.

"Regina! You're here! You're both here," Emma said, looking over at Killian.

"Hi," Henry said as he met Killian's bear hug.

"So glad you came mate," Killian said as he clapped Henry on the back.

"I wouldn't miss this," Henry responded, wrapping his arms again around Emma.

After everyone greeted one another Regina and Henry took a step closer to the bed to get a look at the baby.

"Oh Emma, Hook, she's really beautiful," Regina said with a smile.

"Thanks Regina," Emma said.

"I can't believe it," Henry said, looking down at his baby sister. Emma passed Hope to Henry who happily took her in his arms.

"Hi little sister," he said to her with a smile. Hope's eyes met his. Henry leaned down and kissed her head.

"What's her name," Regina asked.

"Hope," Killian answered with a smile.

"Fitting," Regina said, looking down at her from behind Henry's shoulder.

"How did you both get here," Killian asked.

"David called us on the shell phone and told us that you were having the baby. He opened the portal via a bean and we just came through earlier this morning," Henry answered.

"I'm so glad you're both here," Emma said, reaching out her hand, taking Regina's and squeezing it.

"How are you both?"

Henry and Regina looked at one another for a moment.

"Good," Regina answered. "We've run into some problems, I would say." Henry handed Hope to Killian and turned to Emma.

"And we've had some wonderful things happen too. Mom, there's someone very special I want you to officially meet." Emma followed Henry's eyes to the door where a young woman was standing there talking to David quietly. Emma didn't even notice her come in. Henry beckoned her over. She was in a lovely blue gown and her dark brown hair was in large curls down her back.

"Mom, this is Ella." Ella stuck her hand out to her.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones." Emma detected a slight accent in her voice. Emma took her hand in hers.

"Call me Emma. It's so nice to finally meet you. Henry has told me so much about you."

She smiled in response.

"And this is my step-dad Killian," Henry gestured to Killian as he stuck out his hand, balancing Hope in his arms.

"Pleasure," he said with a smile. "Though I believe you do know my alternate self."

"That I do," Ella nodded.

"I would like to point out that I am the original." He paused. "And the better looking one." Ella giggled along with everyone in the room as she nodded.

"Very nice to meet you."

"Ella and I are getting married," Henry announced.

Emma felt her eyes, again, well in in tears as she looked at the smile on her son's face. She heard Snow gasp.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" She wrapped them both in a hug.

"Congratulations you guys," Killian said.

"I want you there. I want you all there," Henry said, looking around the room.

"We wouldn't miss it," Emma said. "When is it?"

"Three months," Ella answered.

"We will definitely be there," Killian said.

Everyone had a celebratory drink of orange juice and clicked to congratulate the happy couple. Emma watched as everyone chatted and laughed. Regina, Henry and Ella told of their adventures with Drizella and Lady Tremaine. Her eyes met Killian's from across the room as he rocked Hope in his arms. His hair was now brushed and he was changed in the clothes Snow and David had brought him. There were a hint of dark circles under his eyes, but to Emma he was still gorgeous. Emma gave him a small smile as he winked at her. Emma felt Henry's arm wrap around her as he sat next to her on the hospital bed.

"So how does it feel to be a mom," he asked.

Emma laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Feels pretty good. Just as good as it has always felt." She looked up at him. "I can't believe you're engaged. You're so grown up."

"I know," Henry said with a smile. "She's perfect, mom." he looked over at Ella as she laughed at something Snow had.

"She seems great," Emma answered, meeting his gaze. "I'm glad you found her."

Emma watched as Regina told Killian about Alice and Hook. His eyebrows scrunched together in concern as Regina told him in hushed words of their situation. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter's head, whispering words of love and comfort. Emma's heart poured out to the other Hook, being separated from his daughter. She couldn't imagine being separated from Hope. Not for one moment.

As Emma's eyes noticeably began to droop everyone knew it was time to leave. After tearfilled goodbyes Regina, Henry, and Emma waved at the new family as they left. Snow, David, and Neal followed behind promising Emma that they would get them home safely. Killian began packing everything up as Emma fed Hope one more time. Killian helped Emma stand and sit in the wheelchair that the hospital provided for her.

"Do we have everything," Emma asked, looking around the room.

"I believe to so, love."

Emma tilted her head up and smiled as Killian leaned down to softly kiss her.

"Let's take our daughter home," Killian whispered with a smile.


End file.
